La boussole du temps
by Yuko22
Summary: Onaé Yuko, lycéenne se retrouve dans le monde de Saint Seiya, embrouille, amour et problème vont apparaître et des choix compliqué vont la faire vacillé. Résumer cour et pas très explicite pardon ! Milo x OC x Camus d'autres couple Hétéro et Yaoi, plus d'infos sur la première page
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens, voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction Saint Seiya ou Les chevaliers du Zodiaque, elle me tient à cœur n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques ou autres et dites moi si j'ai fait trop de fautes je me suis relu et je n'ai pas vu de grosses fautes apparentes et personne ne peux me corriger donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

Ce chapitre est une intro au prochain évènement, d'ailleurs il y a un personnage qui est citer dans ce chapitre mais il ne réapparaîtra pas avant un bon moment XD.

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine ça vous va ?

Je vous laisse lire sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Titre : La boussole du temps

Genre : Romance, Drame et Aventure

Couples: Principale: Onae x Milo Onaé x Camus Milo x Onae x Camus

Secondaire : Saori x Seiya ; Marine x Aiolia ; Shina x Aldebaran

Yaoi: Aphrodite x DM; Mu x Shaka ; Shion x Dokho;

Chapitres : 4

Statue : en cours

Résumer : Onaé Yuko, lycéenne se retrouve dans le monde de Saint Seiya, embrouille, amour et problème vont apparaître et des choix compliqué vont la faire vacillé

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Routine et Rencontre

C'était un matin comme tous les autres depuis des années, assise sur mon lit je regarde le plafond de ma chambre plonger dans le noir, ça fait longtemps que je suis réveiller je ne saurais dire combien de temps d'ailleurs une heure, une minute…

Mon réveil sonne, lentement je prend mon portable qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet et glisse mon doigt vers la gauche, la sonnerie s'arrête, je me lève toujours aussi lentement, j'allume ma lampe de chevet et m'habille dans le plus grand des silence, si je réveil mon père je vais me prendre des claques et je n'ai vraiment pas envie.

Je fais mon lit puis mon sac je descend les escalier toujours dans le silence je prend quelques brioches pour la journée, je met quelques tomes de Saint Seiya dans mon sac à bandoulière, j'enfile mes chaussure, attrape mes clés puis sort en fermant dans la porte encore et toujours dans le silence.

Je marche dans le pénombre de la nuit, quelque lampadaire éclairant le chemin, l'hiver est rude cette année pensais-je en remontant le colle de mon manteau.

J'arrive à l'arrêt de car, personne, cela ne m'étonne guère, en attendant le car, je mis mes écouteur et mis le première opening de Saint Seiya « Pégasus Fantasy » .

Au bout d'un moment, toujours personne, je trouve ça étrange, si ça continue je vais être en retard…Quoi que je m'en fiche pas mal d'arriver en retard j'ai la bonne excuse du « mon car n'est pas passer » dans la poche mais les pions du lycée on tous un balai dans le derrière il vont appeler mon père pour être sur et je vais me prendre un grosse punition, soit claque soit être enfermé dehors au choix.

Je soupire, la journée commence bien heureusement que j'ai pris des tomes de Saint Seiya sinon je m'ennuierais à en mourir.

«Des fois je me dit que j'aimerais bien être dans un manga, ils sont plus cool et classe qu'ici, riais-je seule.

Mais mon rire s'arrêta quand je sentis mon portable vibrer je regardais donc qui venait de me couper dans l'un de mes rare moment tranquille.

C'est Alison une fille que j'ai rencontrer par pur hasard.

Je nus le temps de répondre quelle m'appelais, je décrochai et porta le combiné à mon oreille mais bien vite je l'écartais en entendant la voix stridente de mon amie, je soupire encore et remis mon portable à mon oreille.

«Coucou Onaé ! Ça va ? Pourquoi t'ai pas au lycée je t'attend moi !

-Désoler, mon car n'est pas passer et je n'ai aucun moyen de venir au lycée a pars la marche dis-je d'une voix platonique

-Ah dommage, moi qui avait trouvé un nouvel endroit hanté je vais devoirs y aller toute seule !

-Tu sais si mon père apprend que je vais dans des endroit abandonné je vais me faire sévèrement gronder et il m'interdira de te voir.

-Mais euuuuh…

-Dommage riais-je

-Breeeeeeeeeef...Tu vas faire comment pour venir au lycée ?

-Baaah...j'en sais rien.

Un rire se fit entendre vite accompagné par mon propre rire.

-Tes dans les épinard.

-Comme si je le savais pas, j'vais me prendre un dérouiller par mon vieux et par le lycée...attend, c'est quoi cette expression pourris ?

-Bah t'aime pas les épinard et comme je ne dit pas de gros vilain mot et pas j'ai dit ça rie-t-elle

-Très amusant !

-Tu veux que Eric vienne te chercher ?

-Nop c'est bon je vais me débrouiller mais merci quand même !

-…

-...Que ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as pas quelque chose à me raconter toi par hasard ?

-euh...no..Si Saint Seiya Soul of Gold est fini, j'ai trop pleurer à la fin !

-Vas s'y raconte ! »

Et c'est comme cela que nous avons discuter moi toujours à mon arrêt de car et Alison planquer sur le toit du lycée. On à tellement discuter que je lui ai fait louper son car du soir, en audio c'était comique mais en visuel cela vaudrait de l'or, j'étais écroulé de rire puis après quelques minutes on se dit a demain et je raccrochais.

Ce serais tellement bien si j'étais dans Saint Seiya y a pleins de beaux garçons là bas, et la mythologie grecque est bien aussi même si il y a de l'inceste j'aime la mythologie grecque.

Je me leva du banc de l'arrêt de car et partis en direction de ma maison.

A un moment je vis un trou, non pas un trou d'égouts mais simplement un trou je me dis que je devrai l'éviter...et...bah tête en l'air que je suis je tombais dedans en lâchant une horde de jurons plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Quand je sentis que je touchais la terre ferme je rouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermé et regardais autour de moi, il y avait que des ruines dignes des ruines de la Grèce antique et….trois hommes avec des armures sur eux, bizarre on ai bien en 2017 normalement plus personne ne porte d'armure, non ?

L'un avait des cheveux vert et une armure rose, le deuxièmes avait les cheveux blond et avait une armure blanche et le troisième avait les cheveux long, brun, et avait une armure verte avec un étrange bouclier qui me disait quelque chose.

Après un moment l'un d'eux prit la paroles.

« Madame, peut on savoir ce que vous faite ici ? Dit calmement l'homme au cheveux long.

-hn...Ne m'appeler pas « Madame » je suis pas vieille et ce que je fait ici et bah...bonne question ! J'en sais rien ! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Pourriez vous nous dire comment vous vous appelez ? Me questionna l'homme blond.

-Pourriez vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer s'il vous plaît, merci et avant de demander le nom a quelqu'un on se présente en premier c'est la moindre de la politesse, je m'appelle Onaé Yuko.

-Pardon pour notre impolitesse, je suis Shun d'Andromède et voici Shiryu du Dragon et Hyoga du Cygne dit-il en pointant ces coéquipiers de la main.

Plus je les regardais plus il me disait quelque chose, soudain j'eus un éclair, je fouilla dans mon sac sous le regard intrigué des hommes pour en sortir un livre de Saint Seiya, le feuilletas rapidement et le reposa dans mon sac en souriant.

J'ai compris le trou dans lequel je suis tomber mène au monde de Saint Seiya, je suis trop contente mais nous fûmes interrompu par l'arriver de deux autres chevalier, celui de Pégase et celui du Phénix.

« Les gars que ce que vous faites on vous attend nous ! dit Ikki mécontent.

-Désoler grand frère mais on a trouver cette jeune fille du nom de Onaé Yuko ici, on l'a vu...tomber du ciel, répondis Shun timidement.

-On devrais peut être l'emmener voir la princesse vous croyez pas ?

-Mais aller y faites comme si je n'existais pas murmurais-je vexer de leurs comportement.

-C'est bon on l'emmène ! s'exclama Ikki en s'approchant de moi.

Je nus le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il me pris et me mis en sac à patate sur son épaule, outré je me débattit en criant que je pouvais marché toute seule mais personne ne m'écoutais et on partis donc pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna en tout cas je suppose.

Fin chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plu et que le deuxième vous plaira, je posterais tous les mercredi et je vous préviendrais sur mon profil si je peux pas poster le mercredi.

Breeeeef...j'essaie toujours de me corriger, donc s'il y as des fautes je suis désoler !

Je vais aussi faire passer ma fic de K+ à M pour plus de sécurité pour les prochains chapitres, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas a par les OCs : Onaé, Alisson et Eric

 **Réponse reviews anonyme :**

 _Invité :_ Je suis contente que mon premier chapitre tes plu et que les prochains te plairont aussi !

Je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre,

sur ce,

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 2 : Suite des rencontres

J'étais toujours sur l'épaule d'Ikki quand nous arrivâmes devant le sanctuaire, enfin je dis ça mais je vois rien je suis à l'envers ce que je trouve plutôt gênant, heureusement que j'avais mon portable j'ai pu regarder un épisode de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas en attendant.

Ikki ne me lâchas que quand nous arrivâmes au premier temple celui du Bélier, ou Mü nous attendais.

Quand je touchais le sol, je regardais autour de nous et regarda le chevalier protecteur de ce temple, puis je souris pendant que Seiya et Hyoga entamait la conversation avec Mü puis sous le regard insistant de Ikki je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans le temple du Bélier jusqu'à atteindre la sortis, toujours suivi par Ikki.

C'est pas qu'il est saoulant le poulet sur pattes mais il m'énerve, et ils en mettent du temps les pipelettes, bon tant pis pour eux je continue.

Je continuais de gravir les marches du sanctuaire en passant devant par les temple où il n'y avait personne, bizarre, je me retourne et vois que je suis seule, super j'ai paumé le poulet, bon bah je vais continué mon chemin moi dans la joie et bonne humeur, pour faire simple en chantant et en riant.

Arrivé au temple du grand pope, le treizième temple je toqua à une grande porte qui devait faire quatre fois ma taille, j'entendis un « entrer » collectif et me doutant que tous les chevaliers devaient être dans cette salle j'entrouvris la porte et laissa passer ma tête puis ouvris la porte et entra, je referma la porte et me retourna pour faire face au douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna placer en deux ligne de six chevaliers, Athéna au milieu de l'estrade avec Shion le grand pope assis dans son trône et les cinq chevaliers de bronze qui sont assis ou debout sur les marches de l'estrade.

Un beau tableau, surtout quand je vis mes chouchou de Saint Seiya, le beau, froid et distant Camus du Verseau et le beau et flamboyant Milo, je vais arrêter de faire des éloges et de les regarder sinon je vais commencer à baver puis Athéna pris la parole.

« Peut on savoir qui tu est ?

-Pour la énième fois de la journée je vais me présenter mais en complet et retenez bien j'ai pas envie de continuer de me répéter !

Onaé Yuko j'ai 18ans je suis née le 1 novembre 1999 à Bordeaux, je suis scorpion et je sais pas comment j'ai atterrie ici, ça vous va ? »

Je regardais les différente réaction, Athéna avait les yeux écarquillé comme bon nombre de ses chevaliers d'ailleurs, je rit sous leurs regard médusé et me décolla du mur ou je m'était installé pour m'avancer au milieu des chevaliers d'or pile en face de Camus qui était a coter de Milo. Athéna repris la parole toujours choqué.

« Mais c'est impossible dit Saori

\- Impossible de quoi ?

-Tu viens du futur !? S'exclama la divinité

-Peut-être... dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Très bien, je vais t'attribuer une chambre dans mon temple en attendant de trouver une solution soupira t-elle

-dites que je vous saoule aussi ça aura le même effet ! » murmurais-je mais assez fort pour que les chevaliers pouffe ou me regarde bizarrement et je crus bon de rajouter :

« Au faites je vous connais tous ! y auras donc pas besoin de vous présenter rajoutais-je avec un sourire made in baka. (1)

-Mais bien sûr, vas y alors dit le nom de notre armure et notre prénom puisque tu te crois si maligne » s'exclama Angelo plus communément nommer Death Mask, je souris encore plus à sa remarque et je commença donc dans l'ordre.

« Mü du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, Saga et Kanon des Gémaux… »

Je continuais de dire les noms tout en pointant a chaque fois le chevalier concernée, je suis fier de l'effet que j'ai produit.

Peu de temps après Athéna se retira en soupirant et les chevaliers les plus curieux venait me voir et me faisait des réflexions ou des remarques en tout genres. Je me fis interpellé par Shion, pour qu'il me montre ma chambre, je saluais rapidement les protecteurs d'Athéna et suivis le grand pope avec toujours mon sac de cours a l'épaule.

On arriva rapidement à la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa quelques instant contempler les lieux.

« Tu as le droit de prendre les vêtements qui sont dans l'armoire, il y a aussi des draps et le nécessaire dans les tiroirs, viens je vais te montrer les douches, tu est déjà aller dans des thermes ?

-Non, jamais mais dites moi y a beaucoup de blanc ici ça vous donne pas le tournis des fois ?

-On s'y fait tu verras !

-Sûrement, question est ce que la guerre sainte avec Saori est passer ?

-Oui répondis t-il en souriant

-donc tous le monde à été ressuscité ?

-Exacte !

-Trop géniale ! dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-A l'heure du dîner tu nous raconteras un peu comment tu as fait pour nous connaître ? C'est assez impressionnant que tu est réussi à rembarrer la princesse ET Death Mask ! S'exclama t-il

-Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je veux bien ! Le dîner est à quel heure ?

-19h, j'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher je n'ai pas envie de te chercher et si tu touche au affaire de la princesse elle va pas être contente et tu subiras sont courroux rigola-t-il

-Elle ne me fais pas spécialement peur ! répliquais-je

-Nous y sommes, dit il en ouvrant une grande porte, tu as le temps de prendre un bain si tu veux

-Ok, merci Shi...grand pope !

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux

-Merci Shion

Et sur c'est mots il partis, bon bah moi j'ai bien envie d'un bain, je retourna dans ma chambre, pris deux serviettes, un gel douche et du shampoing et allas dans les thermes, ou je pris le temps de me prélasser et de détendre les muscles tendu de mon corps, c'est agréable, mais c'est pas tous ça je veux pas être en retard à contre cœur je sortis enroula une serviette autour de mon corps et l'autre dans mes cheveux et retournas encore une fois dans ma chambre j'ouvris en grand l'armoire et commença à fouiller dans les habits présent, j'optai donc pour un mini-short noir avec une chaîne sur le coter et un haut en dégrader bleu-bleu foncé et qui laissait à découvert une épaule.

Pille quand j'allais enfiler ma tenue la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et j'eus juste le temps de remettre ma serviette pour cacher la vue de mon corps à l'intrus qui n'était autre que Milo du Scorpion, je soupirais ça devait être l'heure du dîner et j'étais en retard.

Je n'eus le temps de soupirer une seconde fois que je me fis plaquer contre le mur avec violence, je couina sous le coup et frissonna quand je sentis le souffle chaud du grecque contre mon coup qu'il mordilla doucement puis il remonta à mon oreille et me susurra.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener comme ça tu pourrais attisé les convoitise susurra t-il

-Si tu frappais j'aurais peut être eu le temps de m'habiller stupide arachnide lui répliquais-je en le repoussant brutalement

-Violente en plus, totalement mon genre continuas t-il en se léchant les lèvres

-Laisse moi deux minutes le temps de m'habiller tu veux a pars si tu veux que quelqu'un nous retrouve dans cette position ?

-Ok ta deux minutes chrono.

Il se tourna, moi j'enlevais ma serviette rapidement en essayant le moins possible de trembler, je l'ai sentis contre moi il pressait son corps contre le mien en repensant à ce moment je frissonna, j'enfilais mes sous vêtement puis mon haut, mis mon short, mis mes ballerines noire et lui sauta sur le dos, il m'empoigna les jambes pour me maintenir en place et il se dirigea vers la porte au passage je pris mon sac, fouillas un peu, pris mon portable, mes écouteurs et un livre, jeta mon sac en arrière juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger.

Finalement je suis contente d'être ici pensais-je en souriant

Fin chap 2

(1) un sourire made in baka : un sourire d'idiot


	3. Chapter 3

HEY ! vous allez bien, aujourd'hui comme d'habitude nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je me suis relu mais je fait toujourrrrs énormément de fautes ! Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plait !

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Dîner et questions

Nous arrivâmes à la porte de la grande salle de vie du treizième tempe, j'étais toujours sur le dos de Milo, j'ouvris la porte et on entra, tous le monde était autour d'une longue table, il restait deux place, je descendit du dos de Milo et alla à l'une des deux place, Milo me rejoint après avoir refermé la porte.

Milo s'installa à droite de moi, à coter de Angelo qui commençait à le charrier, moi j'avais à ma gauche Camus et en face de moi Saori qui était entouré des cinq bronze qui parlaient joyeusement.

Tous le monde se parlait joyeusement alors que moi je ne disait rien, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop donc pour éviter de déranger je termine vite mon assiette et me plongea dans le livre que j'avais pris avec moi, je suis totalement plongé dans l'univers du livre que quand on me parla je sursaute violemment ce qui fit rire Camus qui me parlais.

« Pardon, tu me parlais ? Demandais-je timidement

-Toi aussi tu lis Albert Camus ? Répéta t-il en riant légèrement

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup c'est œuvre

-C'est lequel ? Demanda t-il en se penchant sur moi pour voir le titre

-« L'étranger » tu la lu ? Questionnais-je

-Oui…

Camus ne put finir ça phrase qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre c'était l'ending 7 de Bleach, Hanabi qui veut dire feux d'artifice en japonais, je regarda mon portable qui affichait l'écran d'appel avec marqué « Alison » en plein milieu.

« Oh c'est Alison ! m'exclamais-je en sortant de table, tout le monde s'était tut, je suis bizarrement très gêner, j'adressais un sourire désoler à Camus qui me fit un signe de main pour dire que ce n'était pas grave, puis sortis dehors.

« Salut Onaé ! cria Alison

-C'est bon tu ma rendu sourde ! répliquais-je en rigolant

-Hein ?! Oh non ! chouina-t-elle

-Que ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas chez toi ?

-euh…

-Tu sais que tu peux tous me dire

-Désoler je peux vraiment pas et puis tu ne me croirais pas, désoler

-...Bon pas grave…..

-Que ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux me chanter une chanson, j'aime ta voix quand tu chante ! Me demande-t-elle timidement.

-Tes en train d'insinuer que t'aime pas ma voix quand je ne chante pas ! répliquais-je faussement vexer.

-Mais euuuuuuuuh…

-Laquelle ?

-Senbonzakura ! dit-elle avec force

-OK »

A peine je dis ce mot que je commence à chanter, ma voix résonne dans la nuit, il n'y a aucun bruit juste ma voix brisant ce silence apaisant, ma voix porter par le vent chaud de la Grèce. Quand moi voix s'arrête et que le silence revient, Alison est étrangement silencieuse puis elle me dit une horde de compliment puis elle me dit bonne nuit que je rendis et nous raccrochons.

Je me leva de la marche sur laquelle je m'était assise et me retourna pour revenir à la grande salle de dîner mais quelle fut la surprise quand je j'ouvris la porte et que presque tous les chevaliers étaient derrière la porte en train de me regarder comme si je venais d'autre part ce qui en sois n'est pas faux. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Angelo qui fut suivit par les autres chevaliers.

« Tu chante bien gamine, une chose que tu sais faire au moins ! Me dit Angelo avec un air supérieur

-Angie tu est méchant rétorque Aphrodite en voulant me défendre »

Les insultes et les compliment allait de bon train tellement que je vis les protecteurs d'Athéna commencer à se battre et je me fit prendre dans leurs bagarre je me pris quelques coup notamment un gros coup de pied dans l'estomac suivi d'un coup de coude dans la figure, je ferma les yeux en essayant de me faire toute petite mais ne ressentant plus aucun mouvement autour de moi je vis un mur de cristal m'entourer et Mü était juste devant moi.

Athéna te bénis Mü pensais-je en regardant mon sauveur.

Des raclement de gorges se firent entendre coupant tous les chevaliers dans leurs élans et je pus enfin admirer le beau vacarme que les chevaliers avait commis et m'aperçus que seuls Camus, Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Shion, Athéna, Saga et Shura était encore installé à table, wait Milo est restez à table révélation !

Bref, tous s'aidèrent à se relever et retournèrent à table pour le désert que personne n'avait pris pour l'instant, je sens que les choses vont devenir sérieuse et j'ai raison, quand je me réinstalla Athéna pris la parole.

« Dons venons en au sujet, comment nous connais tu ? Et comment est tu arrivé ici ?

-Bah pour la première question c'est facile dans mon monde vous êtes des personnages d'un anime/manga en gros vous êtes pas réelle dans mon monde vous venez de l'imagination d'un homme en l'occurrence Masami Kurumada qui est votre créateur, et dans mon monde toutes vos aventure se nomme Saint Seiya. Tout le monde suit ?

-Ouais ! dirent en cœur les chevaliers

(Auteur : vous pouvez passer le moment ou Onaé parle j'ai juste résumer SS de tête si il manque des infos je crois pas que ce soit grave si ? Donc vous pouvez continuer à lire après les crochet si vous voulez pas lire le résumer, breeeeef je vous laisse)

[-Il y a plusieurs génération de Saint Seiya, avant votre génération il y a Saint Seiya the lost Canvas qui est centré sur la guerre sainte de l'ancienne Athéna et de « l'ancien »Hades.

Après Saint Seiya the lost canvas il y a Saint Seiya original, avec Saori, les cinq bronze et tous, et après votre génération y a Saint Seiya Oméga avec comme Athéna toujours Saori avec une nouvelle génération de chevalier d'or et de bronze aussi, les cinq bronze actuelle vont s'exiler pour la plus part sauf Seiya.

Seiya va obtenir l'armure du Sagittaire, Shiryu l'armure de la Balance, les trois autres reste avec leurs armures de bronzes et Kiki aura l'armure du Blélier. Les armures ont changé aussi.

Et il y a aussi Saint Seiya Soul Of Gold qui est centré sur les chevaliers d'or de votre génération après que vous vous soyer sacrifier au mur des lamentation, Odin vous à ressusciter pour que vous déjouiez les plans du faux dieu Loki.]

Voilà pour la première question ! »

Après avoir fait un grand récit sur les génération de saint seiya, je regarda les différente réactions des chevaliers, du pope et d'Athéna, les certains chevaliers étaient étonnés d'autre avait des étoiles dans les yeux les plus sage devait réfléchir vu leurs tête pensive, le pope et Athéna ont la même réaction ils sont partager en l'étonnement et l'interrogation.

« Et pour la deuxième question ? Demanda Milo curieux

-Pour la deuxième question je ne sais pas vraiment, ce matin mon car n'est pas passer du coup j'ai loupé tous les cour de la journée en restant à l'arrêt de car à discuter avec mon amie au téléphone, et c'est sur e trajet pour rentrer chez moi que je suis tombé dans un trou que j'ai vu mais que je suis trop nulle je suis tombé dedans comme une nouille ! » expliquais-je en posant mon front sur la table pour cacher ma gêne alors que tous rigolais à gorges déployer ou d'un rire discret.

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez autant de temps à venir, elle est pas loin la chambre d'Onaé pourtant ? Demanda le grand pope

-Milo est entré dans ma chambre sans frappé alors que j'étais en train de me changer, cette stupide bestiole de mes deux ! m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers Milo

-T'avais qu'a te grouiller ! répliqua t-il en se levant

-Tu est un goujat, tu n'as aucune manière, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! dis-je en me levant aussi et en le fusillant du regard

-*bip*(1) tu fait la même taille que moi c'est troublant... »

Et je commença à me disputer avec Milo, on se traitais de tous les noms débile et imaginable devant les yeux ébahis de tous, je vis du coin de l'œil Saori regarder son pope l'air de dire « c'est de ta faute tu te débrouille pour les arrêter », j'aurais rigoler si Milo ne commençais pas à me citez des noms d'oiseau, mais nous fûmes arrêter par une question du pope se qui nous arrêtent dans notre élans.

« Onaé que pense tu du sanctuaire ? Demanda Shion désireux, et je vis aussi les autres être intéresser par sa question.

-C'est trop blanc je me croirais dans un hôpital, sinon j'ai toujours aimer le sanctuaire, dis-je en haussant les épaules et je m'empresse d'ajouter, mais si vous voulez je peux refaire la décoration pour les mur, vous avez juste à me donner de l'argent et un budget m'exclamais-je toute exciter

-Hm…très bien je te donne un budget de 511 125 Drachme(2), Camus et Aphrodite t'accompagnerons en ville pour t'aider à choisir ce dont tu as besoin ordonna-t-elle d'une voix supérieure

-Oui princesse ! m'exclamais-je en même temps qu'Aphrodite

Puis je repris calmement :

-Les garçon je vous donne rendez vous à 10h pile demain matin tout en bas des escaliers du premier temple ça vous va ? »

Ils me répondirent en hochent la tête. Contente je fis un bisou sur la joue de Shion qui me le rendis en me faisant un bisou sur le front, puis je fis un câlins à ceux qui en voulait un.

Épuisé je rejoignis mes appartement accompagné de Saori on se dit bonne nuit et à demain puis nous nous séparâmes.

J'entre dans ma chambre, pose mon portable, mon livre et mes écouteurs sur la table de chevet, je me déshabille mais garde mes sous vêtement et enfile un t-shirt qui fait trois fois ma taille, me coucha dans mon lit et m'endormis l'esprit tranquille.

Fin chap 3

(1) * bip* : un gros mot censuré

(2) 511 125 drachme : Les Drachme est l'argent utilisée en Grèce avant l'arrivé de l'euro en 2002. 1€ = 340,750 GRD


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est l'heure du chapitre 4 je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent !

Les problèmes viendront bientôt, au début cette fic devait être joyeuse mais de fil en aiguille j'ai fait cette fic et j'en suis contente :)

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 4 : Premier réveil et déco et peinture à gogo

Quand je me réveilla, le ciel était encore sombre, j'allumais mon portable pour voir quelle heure il était, mauvaise idée, la lumière de mon portable me fit trop plisser les yeux je crus qu'il allait ressortir par l'arrière de ma tête. Incapable de me rendormir, je me leva enleva mon t-shirt trop grand et remis mes vêtement de la veille, je fis une toilette rapide tout en silence, ce qui mes rappelais mes moment de solitude et de silence quand je me préparais pour aller au lycée.

Je pris mon portable et mes écouteur, branchant ces derniers à mon portable je pris un manteau noir d'été assez fin, mon porte monnaie avec les sous que Saori m'avait donner et je sortis de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la cuisine pour trouver un truc à me mettre sous la dent, je fouilla dans les tiroirs, les placards, le frigo et finis par tomber sur une boite de mikados pas encore entamer, je regarda la date de péremption, il sont encore bon, je l'ouvris et en pris un le mettant dans ma bouche, en mettant le paquet dans ma poche gauche, la poche droit étant occupé avec mon portable et le porte monnaie.

Je sortis de la pièce en ne faisant aucun bruit, et commença ma descente des temples tout en silence et en prenant tous mon temps. Quand j'arrivai au temple de la vierge le soleil se levais, je regardai l'heure sur mon portable qui affichait 8h45, je soupirais et continuai ma descente.

Arriver tout en bas du sanctuaire, le soleil tapais déjà sur la Grèce.

« Y a trop de soleil, j'vais disparaître ! m'exclamais-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte

-Pourquoi donc tu n'est pas un vampire que je sache ! Dit une voix derrière moi, je sursautais violemment

-Je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque tu sais ! Dis-je en prenant un mikado et en le pointant vers le nouveau venu, ce dernier croqua dans mon arme et je repris en chouinant :

-Mon mikado ! tueur ! je devais le tuer moi même !

-Je peux savoir avec quoi ?

-Ma bouche et mon estomac pardi ! Au faite que ce que tu viens faire là de si bon matin Aphrodite ? Dis-je en prenant d'autres bâton de chocolat et en les mettant dans ma bouche

-On déjeunais et quand on à voulu aller te réveiller y avait personne et comme tu n'as pas de cosmos certain on paniqué expliqua t-il calmement et en haussant des épaule avec un regard désespérer

-Comme Milo ?

-Exacte mais aussi Aiolia qui te traite comme sa petite sœur, Kanon et Milo qui étaient en train de s'imaginer pleins de scénario sur ta mort atroce, Camus qui a jeté un froid en parlant d'une mort lente et douloureuse ou d'un enlèvement mais Angie l'a contredis en disant que tu ne valais rien ria-t-il en voyant ma tête passer de l'attendrissement à l'effarement puis à la colère

-Et comment vous m'avez retrouver ? Demandais-je curieuse

-Mü, Shaka et Aldébaran ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu passer dans leurs temple tôt le matin, ce qui a valu plein de soupir de soulagement sauf pour Angie qui voulais que tu lui rende la vedette et qui te pensait disparu pouffa t-il

-Ça devait être assez comique à voir !

-Totalement, il est quelle heure ?

-9h36 répondis-je

Peut après que j'ai dis cela, Camus débarqua d'Athéna sais où et nous demanda si on n'y allait plus tôt, en plus il y a des soldes il paraît.

Je m'écrias un « Oui chef !» énergique se qui fit rire Aphrodite et fit sourire Camus même si on ne le voyait pas vraiment, puis nous allâmes en ville.

Pendant quelques heures nous regardâmes les différents papier peint, je fis part de mes idées pour chaque temple, la couleurs que je leurs attribuait en fonction de leur propriétaire. Donc je fis une liste de couleurs et élément naturel qu'on pourrait mettre dans chaque temple.

Liste de couleurs et d'élément naturel

pour les temples sanctuaire :

Mü : dégrader Violet clair/violet plus foncé un Aster (Shion)(1)

Aldébaran : dégrader Vert pomme/olive ; un pommier

Saga et Kanon : dégrader Bleu clair/bleu foncé/noir clair 2 océans

DM : dégrader Marron/gris/noir une caverne

Aiolia : dégrader Doré/Marron clair un chaton

Shaka : dégrader Orange/doré/jaune clair des épices indiennes

Dokho : dégrader Vert d'eau/turquoise une cascade

Milo : dégrader Rouge clair/Marron/bleu clair Un volcan

Aioros :dégrader Marron/violet une falaise

Shura : dégrader Jaune/Orange/Marron un soleil couchant

Camus : dégrader Argenté/bleu océan Un flocon de neige

Aphrodite : dégrader rose/rouge des fleurs

Shion : dégrader Vert Olive/vert foncé des olives

Saori : dégrader Violet/violet foncé une chieu…Violette

Nous fîmes les achats nécessaire en faisant attention de ne pas nous faire arnaqué, puis avec nos achats nous rejoignons le sanctuaire.

Arrivé la bas, Camus et moi étions essoufflé avec tous nos sac dans les mains, sur les avant-bras et les épaules ont avaient mal partout sauf Aphrdodite, qui ne portait rien puis Mü vint à notre rencontre et téléporta Camus et moi dans le treizième temple, laissant Aphrodite se coltiner les marches.

Quelle joie d'avoir les membres libres, je remercia Camus pour sa grande aide et redonnas les sous à Saori puis je pris un chocolat chaud avec Camus qui lui avait un thé glacé et je proposa un thé à la rose à un Aphrodite tous essoufflé.

Après une petite pose, je laissa les garçons retourner à leurs occupation et pris le sac avec les pots de peintures pour la chambre de Saori et alla dans les appartement d'Athéna et je commença à mettre la peinture en faisant bien des dégrader comme j'avais appris à faire en art plastique.

Je finis en fin d'après midi, j'ouvris les fenêtres en grand pour enlever l'odeur de peinture et sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre les chevaliers pour le dîner qui se passa assez bien, tous le monde s'amusaient et moi je tombais de fatigue, à un moment je me leva dis bonne nuit à tous le monde et pris la direction de ma chambre sauf qu'en milieu de chemin je me sentis vaciller en arrière mais quand je pensais que la froideur du sol allait m'accueillir se fut des bras chaud et puissant dans lequel je tombais, je vis un crinière bleu puis me blotti contre le torse de la personne que je soupçonnais être Milo et m'endormis sans éffort.

Point de vue de MILO :

Je vis Onaé sortir de table, nous dit « bonne nuit » et elle s'en alla mais elle vacillais, j'hésitais un instant à aller la voir puis y alla, quand je pénètras dans le couloir je mis que quelques pas à la rattraper vu la vitesse à laquelle elle marche ça ne m'étonne pas c'est que quand je la vis tomber en arrière que j'accélérais légèrement le pas, assez pour la rattraper et je ne pus rien dire quelle se blotti sur moi et s'endormit.

Mon cœur bas bizarrement plus vite que d'habitude, je la ramène dans sa chambre la borde comme un enfant, alla à la porte puis me disant que personne se saurais ce que j'ai fait je lui baisa le front légèrement et rapidement mais assez longtemps et appuyer pour constater que sa peau est douce et quelle sent le soleil et la fraise, elle me donnerais envie de la croquer.

Quand j'arrivais dans la grande salle mes compagnons d'armes se disait « bonne nuit », je fis de même, et on commença notre descente vers nos temple respectif mais quand on allais arriver au temple des poissons un crie féminin ce fit entendre, croyant au danger on se précipitas tous vers l'origine du cri qui venait du temple d'Athéna et quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre de la princesse nous retrouvâmes notre vénéré princesse en train de sautiller de joie, Shion posa la question que tout le monde ce posaient pourquoi avoir crier ? Athéna nous répondis que le travail d'Onaé était époustouflant pour une débutante.

A notre tour nous détaillâmes la pièce, les murs avait un dégrader violet à un violet plus foncé sur les quatres murs de la pièce le dégrader continuais et au milieu d'un des mur il y avait le déssins d'une fleur vu le violet de la pièce faut pas être * bip* pour savoir que c'est une violette mais c'est vrai qu'elle à fait du bon travail he me demande ce quelle nous réserve comme surprise à nous.

Après avoir maudit la princesse pour certains comme moi et DeathMask ou encore Aiolia, nous redescendîmes vers nos temple respectif.

Arriver au mien, j'enlevas mes vêtement, je ne gardas que mon caleçon et m'endormis avec une odeur de fraise et de soleil dans les narines.

Fin Point de vue de MILO

Fin chap 4

(1) Shion : Shion est un prénom mais aussi une fleur au Japon qui est l'égal de l'aster en France il est aussi appelé l'aster de l'Asie centrale


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tous le monde ! Voici le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je suis désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de syntaxe !

IMPORTANT : Je vais commencer à ralentir les publications des chapitres de cette même fiction, j'ai beaucoup de devoir et j'ai le brevet dans un mois et demi T_T ainsi que mon oral de brevet T-T donc je posterais quand je pourrais peut être le mercredi ou le week-end je verrais...

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef,

sur ce,

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Travaux et devinette

Quand je me réveilla, j'étais dans mon lit et bizarrement aujourd'hui j'avais la flemme de me lever, du coup je me blotti sous ma couverture et essaya de me rendormir, mais une main froide vint commencer à caresser mes cheveux pour finir sous ma joue, j'ouvris difficilement mes yeux, je fus aveugler par la lumière présente dans la pièce, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux je devais ressembler a une attarder mais bon.  
Quand ma vue s'éclaircit enfin, il y avait une chaise a coter de mon lit et sur cette dernière il y avait...que ce que Camus fichait dans sa chambre ?! Je sauta brusquement de mon lit emportant avec moi ma chaude couverture et je trébucha lamentablement dessus, me ratatinant la tête devant le regard mi étonné mi amusé de Camus qui avait levé les yeux de son gros pavé.

« Rigole si tu veux moi je me suis fait mal et maintenant comme je suis une grande gamine je vais bouder dis-je en me relevant et en allant dans un coin de la pièce entre la porte fenêtre et l'armoire.  
-La prochaine fois je serais moins gentil tu sais rit il doucement  
-Quoi tu vas me lancer un seau d'eau froide avec des glaçons ? M'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace peut être ?  
-Peut être bien sourit il »

Ouah...Camus sourire c'est impossible mais là...je suis bouche bée, Camus est en train de rire un très léger rire, très discret, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur s'emballe tellement que j'ai peur qu'il l'entende.  
Puis je revint à la réalité, en me disant que j'ai du pain sur la planche avec tout les temple à retapé à cette pensé je me donna une tape sur le front et je vis Camus me regarder bizarrement, gêner comme pas possible, j'ouvris l'armoire juste à coter de moi et attrapa quelque habit au pif, puis je dis d'une voix qui se voulait sur et non hésitante :

« J'vais... prendre une douche ! » bafouillais-je mais seul un rire me répondit je sentis mon visage rougir et quand j'allais sortir, je le sentis derrière mon dos, très rapide, et venir me glisser à l'oreille que j'étais mignonne quand je rougissais, ce qui me fit devenir le rouge d'un feu tricolore mais quand j'allais ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement et je nus pas le temps de reculer et je me la pris dans la face.

« Que ce que vous *bip * on vous atten...euh Onaé ça va ?  
-Est ce que tu crois que j'ai l'air d'aller bien *bip * !  
-Oula..tes super agressive, même pas droit à un « merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'à mon lit mon héro ! » imita t-il  
-Comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était toi qui m'avait porté et puis tu n'est pas mon héro le sol m'aurais suffit ! et toi tu ne dis pas pardon à la fille qui vient de se prendre LA PORTE que TU as ouverte quand J'ALLAIS l'ouvrir !

Pendant que Milo et moi nous disputions, Camus assistait à la scène en nous regardant avec un trèèèèèèèèèèèès léger sourire.

-Graah, tu m'énerve j'ai le droit d'aller prendre ma douche baka hentai!(1)  
-Ah...dis que je te saoule aussi !  
-j'ai pas dis ça !  
-Mais tu le pense tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !  
-Tu est méchant, donc je ne ferais pas ton temple !  
-chantage !  
-oui je sais ! dis-je en fermant la porte pour ensuite me diriger vers les douche, finalement je vais prendre un bain cet idiot ma couper au mauvais moment, j'avais le souffle du beau seigneur des glaces à mon oreille...je viens de capter un truc mais j'avais mes deux personnages préférer dans la même pièce que moi ! c'est bon je dois rivaliser avec une tomate tellement je suis rouge, zut pourquoi les chevaliers son si mignon surtout Milo avec son caractère flamboyant mais aussi le beau Camus avec sa rigidité apparente mais sa tendresse à la vue des regard...j'étais tellement dans mes pensé que je ne vis pas la marche des bains privé ? et tomba -encore- lamentablement par terre, je soupirais, on dirais que le sol même bien aujourd'hui.  
Je posa les vêtements que j'avais apporté avec moi et me déshabilla assez vite pour plonger dans l'eau de l'immense bain ou mes muscles se détendirent au contacte de l'eau ni trop chaude ni trop froide et je repartis dans mes pensé en m'imaginant mille et une scène avec Camus ou Milo ou les deux...troublé par mes propres pensé je plongeas ma tête dans l'eau et la ressorti quand je ne pouvais plus du tout retenir ma respiration, rejetant en arrière mes loooong cheveux noir.  
Je sortis rapidement enfila les vêtement que j'avais apporté et mis mes vêtement de la veille dans un bac pour le linge sale.  
Ma tenue se composait uniquement d'un short bleu foncé qui me fit pensé au cheveux de Milo et d'un haut à manche longue couleur vert d'eau comme les cheveux de Camus.(2)  
Je repartis vers ma chambre pour y prendre mon portable et ressortis pour aller à la salle à manger ou tous était réunis.  
Quand j'entras je vis Aphrodite manger MES mikados et par instincts je cria :

« NON MANGE PAS MES MIKADOS ASSASSIN ! criais-je en lui prenant la boite de mikados sous le rire de tous le monde, quand je pris conscience de mon geste je rougis encore une fois.  
Bah dis donc je rougis beaucoup aujourd'hui pensais-je tout bas et en enfournant trois mikados dans ma bouche.  
Et le petit déjeuner ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si j'ai failli tuer Saga, bah il a cas arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son comportement de ces actes passé, alors qu'il chouinais j'ai pris deux croissant m'avança vers lui, lui pris le menton pour lui ouvrir la bouche et lui enfourné les deux croissant d'un coup, se qui au début étonna tous le monde mais après on rigola tous en cœur quand on vit la tête de Saga quand il essayait de tout mettre dans sa bouche mes sa passait pas on aurais dis un bébé.  
Le petit déjeuner passé, je pris les sacs de pots de peinture pour le temple d'Aphrodite, pour celui de Shura et celui de Camus et je leurs fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'accès à leurs temple durant la journée, du coup ils partirent tous en quatrième vitesse chercher de quoi s'occuper pour la journée. Aphrodite ressortit avec pleins de pots de fleurs ou s'y trouvait des rose rouge, noir et blanche, Shura ne pris rien et Camus fit appel à son meilleur ami, c'est à dire Milo, pour l'aider à prendre des livres pour la journée, et tous les chevaliers allèrent à l'arène pour s'entraîner.  
Bon au boulot pensais-je à voix hautes mais je ne m'en formalisa point, et commença par le temple de Shura qui était le plus en contrebas des trois temple.  
Le dégrader était assez compliquer car il y avait trois couleur, et je décidais donc de mettre un soleil couchant sur le dégrader orange pour mieux faire l'effet du soleil qui se couche, quand j'eus finis j'aéras les pièce, et alla au temple du Verseau pour faire le dégrader et tout.  
Pour son dégrader je fis attention à bien respecter le dégrader de l'argenté jusqu'au bleu océans puis je rajouta des flocons de neiges plus ou moins gros à divers endroit du temple et des pièces quand j'eus fini et refis les même actions que dans le temple du Capricorne et m'en alla vers le dernier temple celui des Poissons ou je fis le dégrader de rose à rouge et me fallu faire beaucoup plus de mélanges pur faire tout les tons de rose et de rouge puis je fis des graffs des fleurs un peu partout, des gerbera, des orchidées...et je refis encore les même acte que dans les temple précédent.  
Contente de moi, je sortis du temple des Poissons et vis que le soleil se couchait.  
Quoi ! il est si tard que ça ! j'ai pas vu le temps passé moi ! heureusement que j'avais mes mikados ! pensais-je en rigolant puis je pris la direction du treizième temple.  
Quand j'entras tous le monde y étais.

« Pourquoi personne n'est venue me chercher vous voulez plus de moi ! dis-je en croissant mes bras sous ma poitrine et en gonflant mes joue.  
-Non tu était tellement absorbé par ton travail qu'on ta laissé tranquille répondis Kanon en mettant ses doigt sur mes joue gonflé pour les dégonflés.  
-Mouais répondis-je pas convaincu pour un sous. J'ai un question certe indiscrète mais une question quand même ?!  
-Vas y pose la. Répondis Shura calmement  
-Ok, est ce que quelqu'un est en couple ? Questionnais-je m'attirant les regard médusé de certains pendant que d'autres s'étouffaient avec la nourriture de leurs assiettes.  
-Euh...non !  
-Bah..Amoureux(se) alors ! je vis Saori rougir ainsi que Aldébaran, Aiolia d'autres comme Shion et Dokho tousser pour masquer leurs gênes et Angelo et Aphrodite se regarder intensément, y a pas besoin d'être idiot ou bigleux pour comprendre que ceux là sont amoureux(se) et je poursuivis donc :

-Saori, tu n'aurais pas un coup de foudre pour Seiya ?  
-Euh...comment tu as deviner ? Me questionne t-elle timidement en regardant ses mains  
-Ta réaction veut tout dire  
-C'est vrai princesse ? S'approcha Seiya  
-Euh...Oui...mais elle ne put en dire plus Seiya la pris comme une princesse, elle en ai une mais bon, bref, et l'emmenas au quartiers de la déesse, je pense que l'on ne va plus les revoir de la soirée c'est deux là pensais-je tout haut et les garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.  
-Et toi Onaé, tu est amoureuse demanda Aldébaran curieux  
-Oui mais comme je suis gentille je vais vous laissez deviné ! dis-je en rigolant  
-Oh non en plus je suis nul en devinette râlèrent Milo, Kanon, Angelo et Aiolia en même temps, tu peux pas juste nous le dirent ?  
-Nop répondis-je en croissant les bras, j'allas dans la cuisine pris deux boites de mikados en plus des trois que j'avais, pris deux croissant et fila dans ma chambre et criant un bonne nuit et après mon repas improvisé je m'endormis en me disant qu'il faudrait que je cache mieux mes réactions face à Milo et Camus quand ils m'approchaient.

Fin chap 5

(1) baka hentai : idiot pervers  
(2) Je ne savais pas quelle couleurs de cheveux leurs mettre entre rouge et vert d'eau pour Camus et blond et bleu foncé (ou violet) pour Milo alors j'ai repris les couleurs de l'anime.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir (ou bonjour), pardon pour l'énorme retard, j'ai le brevet dans pas longtemps je révise beaucoup, je ne vais pas poster pendant un moment, il ne faudra pas s'en inquiéter

...

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 6 : Dispute et retour

Ça fait deux semaines que je suis au sanctuaire, ils n'ont toujours pas trouver la réponse à ma devinette…à pars peut être Camus, Shaka et Mü, ils sont pas très futés les chevaliers dis donc.

Aujourd'hui il fait beau il fait chaud une journée parfaite pour aller embêter les autres…

Je descendis donc avec la détermination de saouler Milo, Aiolia et Kanon, au huitième temple, personne s'y trouve, au cinquième temple personne non plus et au troisième non plus mais je vais embêter qui moi maintenant, résigner je partis en boudant vers l'infinie ! nan je rigole vers l'arène d'entraînement.

J'ai fini hier soir de peinturer le dernier temple du zodiaque, celui de Mü, j'ai du faire du chantage à Milo pour qu'on fasse la paix, quelle idiot celui là.

J'arrive à l'arène, Milo était dans les gradins avec Marine et Shaina je crois, Aiolia et Kanon, de l'autre coter de l'arène il y avait Camus en train de lire, Saga pas très loin en train de parlé avec Aiolos et Shura, Shaka et Aphrodite était au milieu de l'arène en train de se battre sans cosmos juste avec le corps.

Tous en bas des gradins, Aldébaran, Mü et Dohko parlaient tranquillement et à l'autre bout de l'arène il y avait Angelo qui semblait bouder. Je rigola discrètement et alla tous en bas pour aller au cap sounion il fallait aller à gauche tout en bas des gradins.

Arriver à la plage je m'assis et resta là sans bouger jusqu'au moment ou je sentis que je ne touchais plus le sol, je rouvris mes yeux et regarda qui avait osez me...oh Milo.

« Que ce que tu fait ? Demandais-je sans le quitter des yeux

-bah je te porte ça se voit pas ! répliqua t-il en rigolant

-hehehe Pourquoi donc ? pour une fois que je vous embête pas !

-Ouais je sais mais je voulais te présenter à Marine et Shaina !

-Ah, OK répondis-je simplement

-Fait pas cette tête c'est pas la mort en plus elle sont sympas !

-Ah

-Tu pensais à quoi quand je suis venue te chercher ? Me demanda t-il

-Oh à rien

-Mais oui chuis pas assez idiot pour ne pas voir ton regard triste quand tu regarde l'océan patate !

-je pensais juste que ma mère aimait bien aller à la plage dis-je en enroulant autour de mes doigt une mèche de cheveux bleu foncé.

Il ne dit rien me portant toujours dans ces bras, pour une fois je voulais rester là et ne plus bouger de la journée, rester lovée dans ses bras protecteur et chaud mais quand nous arrivâmes près des femmes chevaliers et des garçons, je dus quitter ce moment de pur plaisir pour saluer les deux femmes à travers leurs masque de fer.

Elles me regardaient fixement, sans bronché je l'ai regardais aussi neutre, jusqu'à ce que Shaina prononce les mots que je ne veut pas entendre :

« Tu est inutile, tu ne pourras pas protéger la déesse vu comment tu est.

-Je sais, prononçais-je simplement je sentis le tressaillement quelle à eu quand j'ai prononcer c'est mots mais je repris rapidement,

Je sais que je ne pourrais protéger personne et que personne ne devrait se prendre la tête pour me protéger, je sais que je suis inutile mais si tu as tant envie que je parte trouve le moyen pour que je puisse retourner chez moi alors !

Je vis les sourires de Milo, d'Aiolia et de Kanon disparaître, sachant que ce que je venais de dire les blesserais, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop qu'il s'attache à moi et que je m'attache à eux qui à souffrir je préfère que ce soit moi qu'eux. Sans plus de cérémonie je commença à partir vers les temples mais la voix de Milo me fis m'arrêter quelque instant :

-Tu as tant envie de retourner chez toi, dans ton monde ?! C'est tous ce que l'on représente pour toi ? On ta accueilli les bras ouvert et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ?! dit il outré

-Je ne vous ai rien demander !

A cette instant, je sus que toutes notre amitié venait de s'écrouler, celle de tous les chevaliers d'or, avec difficulté je retiens mes larmes et continue mon ascension vers les temples.

Milo, Kanon et Aiolia, eux continuais à dire des chose plus que blessante mais ce n'est pas le moment de reculer, ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut plus retourner en arrière.

Comment une si belle journée avait pus dégénérer à ce point ?

Arriver dans ma chambre, je ne parvint plus retenir mes larmes et j'éclatais en sanglots dans la chambre qui n'est plus mienne, je rassemblais mes affaires dans mon sac de cours, le mis sur mon épaule et partis par la fenêtre laissant juste un morceau de papier sur le lit fait, je ne pouvais pas résumer plus ce que je voulais leurs dire sur ce bout de papier.

Gravissant les rochers, je parvins en un seul morceau en bas du sanctuaire, sans me faire repérer, je partis dans la ville d'Athènes pour finir par mis perdre.

Ça faisait des heures que je marchais, je n'avais aucun sous, rien à manger et encore moins à boire, je lâcha un soupire et me massa le cou, maintenant que j'ai rompu les dernier liens qui les unissait à moi je vais devoir trouvé un moyens de rentrer chez moi.

Je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à Camus, je n'ai pas pu dire à lui et à Milo à quelle point je les aimes.

J'étouffe un nouveau sanglot et continue ma route, seule au milieu d'inconnus, je commence sincèrement à regretter cette dispute, si je pouvais continuer à les voir tous les jours, je soupire encore, je ferme un instant les yeux et me masse les tempes lorsque je me sent tiré dans un coin sombre, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et vois des hommes ils sont trois, je les sent pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout, prise de panique je me débattit comme un diable, j'en mis un à terre après lui avoir mis un coup de pied dans les parties, ça dois faire mal quand même mais je veux pas rester ici,

Énerver au possible, ils me jetèrent contre le mur puis je tombait à terre un filet de sang me barrait la vue et, j'avais une entaille à la lèvre inférieur, je les fusillas du regard, très mauvaise idée il se ruèrent sur moi et me donnèrent des coups de pied partout sur mon corps. Mais au bout d'un moment ils partirent, ils devait s'être lassé de moi. Je me releva difficilement, mon corps tout entier me faisait mal et je m'adossais au mur le plus proche pour finir par m'affaler contre ce dernier, j'ai espérer que quelqu'un vienne m'aider mais personne n'est venue comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. Je soupirais. La nuit tombais et je n'avais toujours pas bouger, et je restais là toute la nuit à pleurer sur mon sort.

Point de vue de Camus : (L'heure du dîner après le départ de Onaé)

Comme d'habitude, j'allais chercher Onaé pour lui dire que le dîner était servis, je frappas à sa porte, une fois, deux fois aucune réponse j'entrais donc, la pièce était vide mais un morceau de papier trônait sur le lit je le pris et je lus l'écriture fine de Onaé.

« Je vous remercierais jamais assez pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je suis aussi désoler pour la dispute à l'arène, ne me chercher pas s'il vous plaît ! Onaé »

Alors là, je suis abasourdis, mais je ne laissa pas paraître mon trouble et alla donner le mots au autres qui furent très étonnés mais l'étonnement fut vite remplacer par la tristesse, même la princesse était au bord des larmes, puis Milo pris la paroles et nous racontas la dispute qui avait eu lieu le matin même, après son récit, un silence lourd c'était installé jusqu'à ce que le grand pope ne se lève d'un coup et se donne une tape sur le front sous le regard médusé de l'ensemble des chevaliers et d'Athéna.

« Je crois chevalier que vous avez pas compris le sous entendu des paroles d'Onaé, je pense plus qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'attache à elle alors quelle vient d'un autre monde, se serais logique! expliqua t-il

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Angelo

-Réfléchissons, elle nous connais déjà, elle nous à même dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'entre nous….JE SAIS ! elle préfère que vous la détestiez plutôt que pleurer quand elle sera partis dans son monde si on en trouve le moyen » continua t-il calmement

C'est vrai que ça collais totalement puis je me souvint qu'elle à aider Aldébaran et Aiolia à se déclarer à la fille qu'ils aimaient ce que je m'empressais de rajouté

« Elle à même aider Aldébaran et Aiolia à se déclarer à la femme qu'ils aimaient, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils sont tous les deux désormais en couple rajoutais-je d'un ton que je voulais froideur »

J'entendis beaucoup de chuchotement après mes paroles, d'ailleurs Aiolos, Saga, Shaka et Shura se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête puis Saga pris la parole :

« Si ce n'est qu'un quiproquo on devrait peut être chercher Onaé, elle est vulnérable, elle ne parle pas le grecque et elle n'a pas de drachme

-Oui mais si elle à trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez elle ?! Demanda Aphrodite, Angelo et Kanon d'un même accord

-Est ce que quelqu'un l'a vu vraiment chercher un moyen pour rentrer chez elle, pas moi personnellement, si elle n'a pas chercher à trouve un moyen ça veut peut être dire quelle veut rester ici argumenta t-il

-Bah que ce qu'on attend alors ! » encouragea Dokho et les cinq bronzes qui étaient rester en retrait

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvons à chercher Onaé en pleine nuit

Fin Point De Vue Camus

Fin chap 6


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Et oui je suis vivante ! Voici le chapitre 7, j'ai eu du mal à le faire mais j'y suis arriver ! Je suis désoler si il y as beaucoup de fautes de français je me relis mais...je vois pas toutes les fautes et il se peut quelle soit évidente pour vous mais...pas pour moi...donnez moi vos avis positif ou négatif je prend tous !_

 _Sur ce,_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvé et Réveil

 _Point de Vue de Milo :_

Nous avons chercher pendant quelques jours, nous n'avons rien trouvé… Mais on ne se décourage pas pour autant, on espère juste ne pas retrouver un cadavre frigorifié.

Avec Camus on déambule dans les rues d'Athènes, on cherche toujours et encore sans la trouver.

Au fil des minutes Camus perd son sang froid et commence à paniquer même si je suis son meilleur ami je les jamais vu dans cette état, on c'est tous attaché à cette bouille toute mignonne qui est venu d'un autre monde et à bouleversé le quotidien des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Ça fait deux heure que l'on traîne dans les rues d'Athènes et on ne vois Onaé nulle part, je commence moi aussi a paniquer et je cherche la main de Camus pour me réconforter, pour me donner courage, il agrippe ma main lui aussi et nous continuons d'avancer sous le regard des passant mais nous ne leurs prêtons pas attention.

Je tourne mon regard vers Camus et d'un commun accord nous nous mettons à courir toujours en nous tenant la main.

Nous courrons jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre dans le pénombre d'une rue attire mon attention, j'oblige Camus a me suivre et j'avance vers la forme plus on avance, plus l'inquiétude me gagne.

Quand on finis par atteindre la forme, mes craintes furent confirmés, Onaé était là replier sur elle même, grelottante et trempé jusqu'au os on aurais dit un petit chiot abandonné.

Camus fut le premier à réagir, il s'avança petit à petit vers elle puis il lui pris les bras pour la soulever légèrement mais assez pour qu'il la porte dans ses bras puis il se retourna vers moi et me fis un signe de tête pour que l'on rejoigne le sanctuaire. Je me retourna rapidement et augmenta mon cosmos pour prévenir les autres.

Arrivé au sanctuaire, ont gravirent au pas de course les centaines de marche séparant les temples pour finalement arrivé au treizième temple qui était remplis de monde. Tous les chevaliers ayant participé au recherche était présent. Quand nous sommes entrer, tous les regard ce sont tournés vers nous.

Kanon et Aiolia se sont légèrement avancé pour voir l'état de Onaé, ils avaient l'ai très inquiet pour elle mais on la connais elle est plus résistante que ça, normalement, c'est sûrement ma fautes je n'aurais pas du lui dire des choses aussi horrible, quand elle se réveilleras je m'excuserais auprès d'elle même si je suis pas sur qu'elle en veuille.

Le grand pope nous fit un mouvement de tête pour qu'on le suive, ce que moi et Camus nous sommes empresser de faire.

Nous l'avons suivi en silence, arriver dans la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie, j'allongeas Onaé sur l'un des lit de cette pièce blanche, un médecin et plusieurs infirmières entrèrent nous intimant de sortir ce que nous faisons.

Pendant ce qui me paru des heures, nous avons attendu. Finalement, le médecin suivi de deux infirmières sortirent de la salle et vinrent vers nous.

-Elle est sortis d'affaire, elle n'est plus en danger. dit le médecin

Je soupirais, soulager mais le médecin repris :

Mais elle en garderas des séquelle elle n'est pas chevalier et ne possède pas de cosmos éveillé elle c'est retrouvé exposer à une pluie battante glaciale et à été battu par on ne sais qui elle aura dans le pire des cas une mal formation quelque part sur son corps

-Et dans le moins pire des cas ? Demanda Camus d'une vois blanche

-Quelques problème de santé ou dans le meilleur des cas rien. Expliqua le médecin calmement

-Ah !

Pendant quelque minutes il y eu un silence jusqu'à ce que l'on entende quelqu'un crier des menaces de mort envers on ne sais qui.

-JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER... LEURS FAIRE REGRETTER LE JOUR OU ILS SONT NÉE…

-Je crois que Onaé c'est réveillé ! M'exclamais-je en rigolant

Camus me regarda bizarrement puis entra dans la pièce, je le suivis vite.

Onaé était assise dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, les bras croiser sous sa poitrine avec un regard dure.

Quelle taille de poitrine elle fait d'ailleurs ? Faudra que je luis demande.

-Que ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?! c'est pas ma faute si je me suis fait défoncer la tronche !

Camus et Moi nous regardons en même temps, choqué par la violence de ces mots.

-Onaé tu n'est pas obligé de t'énerver...tenta Camus

-Mais je passe pour une faiblarde maintenant ! répliqua t-elle

-Onaé ?

-hm ?

-Désoler !

-Pourquoi ?

-Désoler pour les choses que j'ai dites avant que tu t'en aille ! Dis-je d'une traite

Mais au lieu de l'entendre me crier dessus, elle ria.

-Mais Milo c'est pas grave ! aller viens me faire un câlins ! Me proposa t-elle en tendant les bras dans ma direction, je m'empressas donc de la prendre dans mes bras, lui faisant un gros bisou sonore sur sa joue quoi que le bord des lèvres serais plus exacte.

On resta la pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un toussotement.

-Quoi tu est jaloux ?! Demanda Onaé avec un petit sourire.

-Absolument pas ! Rétorqua un peu trop vite Camus

-Mais oui à d'autre ! Répliquais-je à mon tours

Onaé et moi rigolons jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre en trombe dans la chambre, percutant notre pauvre Camus qui se retrouva par terre, ce qui nous fit encore plus rigoler mais je me fit éjecter à l'autre bout de la salle moi aussi.

-*Bip* de *bip* de *bip* !

-Que de beau mots venant de ta bouche Milo ! Ricana Camus en se relevant

-Hahaha très drôle

-A l'aide s'il vous plait ! cria Onaé

On se retourna en parfaite synchronisation vers Onaé et...Kanon ainsi que Aiolia pleurant dans les bras d'Onaé...non c'est Onaé qui est dans les bras du dragons et du chaton.

-Tu nous à manquer Onaéééééééééééééééééééééé ! crièrent Aiolia et Kanon ensemble en serrant Onaé, je ressentis une pointe de jalousie en les regardant.

-Oui, Oui mais je suis là ! Maintenant lâcher s'il vous plaît !

-Non ! dit Aiolia et sans qu'on s'y attende il mit Onaé sur son épaule en mode sac à patate et partis en direction de la salle à manger.

 _Fin du Point de Vue de Milo_

(Auteur : Quand c'est la fin d'un point de vue de quelqu'un c'est le point de vue de Onaé)

Quand nous arrivons à la salle à manger, Aiolia me posa et on entra, j'avoue être très stresser de les revoir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avança dans la salle à manger tout le monde me regardais, je déglutit difficilement oh my god j'ai extrêmement peur, je veux m'enterrer dans un trou de souris.

Fin Chap 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Réconciliation et appel

On entre dans la salle à manger, malheur tout le monde nous regarde, je me tasse sur moi même alors que Aiolia me force à avancer. Bizarrement, tout le monde souriait, j'ai du louper un épisode. Shion s'avança en premier et me pris dans ses bras, j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise ce qui fit rire tout le monde à peu près sauf Angelo qui affichait un air renfrogné mais on s'en fiche un peu de lui….Breeeeeeeeeeeeef…

-Tu sais Onaé… Commença Shion

-Nan je sais pas ! Le coupais-je en rigolant

-Ne commence pas a m'interrompre ou tu auras des fessés vilaine petite fille ! dis t-il en prenant une voix faussement sévère

-Oh par Athéna, le grand pope veut me mettre une fessé, sauvé moi j'ai peur ! répliquais-je en me cachant derrière Saori qui avait un mal fou à contenir son rire

-Mais c'est quelle me cherche en plus ! rigola Shion

-Oui..iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

En parlant je m'était avancé vers Shion mais le tapis en à décider autrement et je me pris les pieds dans ce dernier me pétant la tronche devant tout le monde et en leurs brisant les oreilles au passage ce que Aldébaran, Aiolia, Kanon, Saga, Milo, Aphrodite, Ikki, Seiya et Angelo nous firent remarques par un : « Adieu mes oreilles ! » sauf Angelo qui lâcha une border de jurons plus beau les uns que les autre, Milo, lui s'empressa de me mettre ses mains sur mes oreilles en disant :

-Mais dit pas de gros mot devant notre innocente tête blonde quand même Angie !

-Innocente tête blonde ! D'où je suis blonde ! Ta pas les yeux en face des trou mon vieux !

-Hehehe revanche accomplis ! Dit il en me tirant la langue j'allais répliquer mais un toussotement m'en empêcha, je me retourna vers Shion et Saori qui avaient repris leurs place près du trône, et je ne parle pas des WC.

-Donc je disais que nous avons fini par comprendre tes véritables attention que tu laissais sous entendre dans les paroles de cet dispute.

Et que même si on te détestait maintenant cela n'enlèveras pas les deux semaines d'amitié et de tranquillité que tu as passer avec nous sache que si tu trouve un moyen de rentrer chez toi nous ne t'oublierons pas pour autant et que nous serons toujours amis

-Promis ? Murmurais-je

-Pardon ?

-C'est promis ? Vous ne m'oublierez pas si jamais je pars ?

-Bien sur que nous ne t'oublierons pas c'est promis n'est ce pas chevaliers ? Demanda Shion à tous les chevaliers présent, les chevaliers d'or, Marine, Shaina, les chevaliers de bronze ainsi qu'a Seika et Saori qui acquiescèrent en souriant

-Merci ! Moi non plus je vous oublierais pas *snif*...dis-je en pleurant et tout le monde à peu près me firent un câlin ou un bisous sur la joue.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai la dalle moi ! dit Aiolia en s'étirant

-Quoi mais comment ta fait pour avoir une dalle dans le ventre ! m'exclamais-je en rigolant a la vue de son regard je compris qu'il avait pas compris le sens de ma blague ce qui me fit rigoler encore plus.

-T'en fait pas chaton tes juste trop jeune pour comprendre ! Rièrent Kanon et Milo en tapant légèrement l'épaule de leurs amis qui le pris très mal et commença a poursuivre l'arachnide et le dragon des mers pendant que les autres s'installèrent.

Je m'assis à coter de Camus et de Shaina, l'ambiance était joyeuse et festive.

-Levons nos vers à Onaé ! cria Seiya en tendant son vers en l'air renversant la moitié du contenue sur Ikki qui rouspéta alors que Shun tentait de le calmer.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demandais-je à Seiya

-Bah...Parce que !

-C'est pas une réponse !

-Onaé ? Demanda Shaina et Marine

-Oui, que ce qu'il y a ?

-On voulait s'excuser pour les propos de la dernière fois...expliqua calmement Marine

-Pas grave ! Et puis c'est un peu grâce à moi que vous êtes en couple ! répondis-je fièrement

-A bon ?! s'écrièrent en même temps les femmes chevaliers

-Quoi ? Je me suis tromper ? Vous êtes pas en couple ?

-Si si mais comment ça grâce à toi ? Questionna Shaina

\- C'est moi qui leurs ai dit comment vous aborder et dans quel circonstance ils devraient se déclarer, expliquais-je à mon tours

-Oh alors on tant dois une ! Fit Shaina

-Hein ! Mais non pas du tout !

-Si si on insiste ! insista Shaina

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose viens nous voir, dit Marine calmement

-...D'accord ! répliquais-je joyeusement

La petite fête improvisé continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je suis contente de mettre réconcilier avec eux, surtout avec Camus et Milo, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé à Camus depuis que je me suis réveillé, faudra que je passe plus de temps avec lui, d'ailleurs ils ont pas résolue ma petite devinette sur qui est la personne que j'aime, ah, il serons étonné d'apprendre que j'aime deux personne et en plus quelle sont leurs exacte opposé.

-Onaé pourquoi tu rigole toute seul ? Me demanda Camus provoquant un gros blanc

-Oh rien ! Je pensais juste que vous avez pas réussi à trouver qui est la personne que j'aime et que je trouvais ça marrant ! Rigolais-je toute seule

-Faut absolument trouver qui elle aime ! crie Aphrodite et Saori en cœur

-Bien bonne chance ! Dit-je en riant

-Nous on pense avoir trouvé, fit Shaka, Mu ainsi que Aldébaran et Camus

-Venez me voir pour que je confirme alors en priver bien évidement et ceux qui aurons trouvé n'aurons pas le droit d'aider les autres bien évidement ! Fis-je avec un sourire qui devint sadique à la fin de ma phrase

-Oh non ! crièrent la moitié des chevaliers

J'allais répondre quand une sonnerie se fit entendre, c'était mon portable, je le sortis et vis « 14 appels manqué » Ouah...j'ai jamais manqué autant d'appels dans ma vie ça doit être Alisson qui s'inquiète, elle me manque un peu quand même. Avant d'avoir un quinzième appels manqué je décrochas :

-Allo !

-ONAÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

POURQUOI TU AS PAS RÉPONDU ? POURQUOI TU VIENS PLUS AU LYCÉE ? POURQUOI ? hurla t-elle à mon oreille

-Ah la vache ! je suis pas sourde ! Je suis désoler j'étais occupé, et je peux pas venir au lycée pour l'instant désoler

-Tu es où ?

-Alison…

-Onaé tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance…

-Oui mais tu ne me croirais pas si je te le dis

-Essaie toujours

-Hm...roh t'a gagner, tu te souviens quand j'ai loupé mon bus et que je suis rester à mon arrêt de car et que toi tu es allé sur le toit du lycée pour qu'on discute ?

-Oui

-Le soir quand j'ai pris le chemin de retour, j'ai vu un trou, pas une bouche d'égout ou autre juste un trou noir, je l'ai vu et je suis tombé dedans

-Oh la nouille ! rigola t-elle à l'autre bout du fil

-Et devine ou j'ai attéri ?!

-Je sais pas patate

-He ! Dans Saint seiya !

-Non ! Tu déconne ! Ta une preuve ?

-Je sais pas faut que j'essaie de nous prendre en photo sinon je sais pas si tu entendras leurs voix par téléphone

-On peux tester ?! Proposa t-elle toute exciter

-Ok, les amies on va tester un truc ça vous dérange pas ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers eux

-Nan il suffit de parler dans ton machin si j'ai bien capter, dit Milo en désignant le dit « machin »

-ONAÉ ! cira Alison

-Oui ! Répondis-je

-Je l'ai entend !

-Tu me crois maintenant !

-Oui mais comment ta fait pour y aller ?!

-Franchement...j'en sais rien du tout

-Je vois moi aussi veut y aller ! bouda t-elle

-Tu vas laisser Eric tout seul le pauvre ! rigolais-je

-Ah non c'est hors de question, si j'y vais il viens avec moi ! rugit elle avec force

-Bon je pense que on vas aller se coucher

-Tu dors avec un eux ou toute seule ?

-Mais je dors toute seule arrête d'insinuer quelque chose ! répliquais-je en sentant mes joues brûlées

-Hahaha je rigole allez Bonne nuit !

-Oui Bonne nuit !

Puis je raccrochais, je me tourna vers les autres et ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, je me leva comme si de rien était fit un bisou sur la joue de presque tout le monde un gros câlin à Shion, leurs souhaita bonne nuit et pris le chemin de ma chambre ou je m'affala dessus, j'enlevas juste mes habits gardant mes sous vêtement et me blottis sous les couettes pour finir par m'endormir.

Fin chap 8


End file.
